Official Timeline
For the events leading up to this, click on this text <<<<<< For the timeline of the AABDT, click on this text. <<<<<<<<<<<<<< ' 1978 ' *The Syndicate is founded ' 1999 ' *The Syndicate is found by a hiker, who is kidnapped and tested on to conceal the presence of the Syndicate. ' 2009 ' *'February: '''The Syndicate is found out about by the U.S. government *'December: The Syndicate works secretly with the U.S. government 2014 *'''May: The Syndicate double-crosses the U.S. and secretly works for China *'Octobor: '''The Syndicate is revealed to the U.S. public ' 2017 *'February-August: '''The Syndicate is reported missing in the U.S. media *'September: '''The Syndicate is reported destroyed by U.S. and chinese media 2037 *Birth of Nuka Cola's Special Caps 2038 ' *Birth of Nuka Cola: Grape ' 2077 *'''October: '''Shipment of V3 is sent from anchorage to buffalo -October: The Great War 2277 *Three Dog Commemorates the lone wanderer with some home made fireworks over the capital 2278 *The Syndicate is re-discovered by Lyons' Brotherhood *The Syndicate merges with Lyons' Brotherhood and helps eachother 2280 *'''July: 'The Syndicate leaves Lyons' Brotherhood and merges with the Commonwealth, mainly the Institute *'November: 'The Syndicate makes contact with the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel *'December: '''The Syndicate is declared an enemy to Lyons' Brotherhood, but The Syndicate lacks manpower. 2281 *Three Dog's Son is born -A intact bomber is located by a man in ranger armor -Enclave outcasts are assualted and destroyed *The remaining outcasts arrive in the west *The Syndicate goes into hiding somewhere in Commonwealth territory 2282 *The outcasts beat the enclave remnants from their own bunker and blow it up *First sighting of a "Super Deathclaw" 2283 ' *A banana is found preserved perfectly in a bunker, it is sold for millions of caps '. 2294 *The NCR destroys the legion *The NCR and Enclave compete for territory in denver *The Midwestern BoS makes a slow comback and blows both out of the area *The Midwest BoS-NCR War begins 2300 ' *The Midwest BoS-NCR War heats up in buffalo *The Syndicate is found by NCR in Buffalo, but quickly disappears. ' 2301 ' *The Syndicate appears somewhere in upper Michigan, in a city bordering Canada. *The midwest BoS takes over a hospital and launchers offensives against the NCR *The city is taken by the midwest BoS *The enclave outcasts are contacted for the first time in 20 years *The death of the courier *The Corrupt BoS elder is assassinated by his 2ic paladin and a group of scribes *The Time-Stream is ruptured as a portal is opened in a facility ' 2302 *The Northern Snow Association is created *A police force is set up in an independant city 2304 *The Followers move out of Fakeside in Buffalo *The Syndicate moves into the Followers former position in Buffalo, but remains undetected. 2340 ' *The NCR and Midwest BoS head back to war in the third NCR-BoS war *The NCR faces a loss to a elite squadron *The BoS holds position at a war memorial and survives 3 days before moving into enemy lines ' 2341 ' *The BoS loose the battle of Buffalo, the NCR taking order in the area *The BoS makes a comback in the buffalo region, destroying four of the NCR's six vertibirds in the region and sabotaging a bridge, which collapses over one of their APCs *The BoS begins loosing the war ' 2342 *The time-stream is finally restored in the buffalo region *The NCR's president is assassinated by the enclave 2343 *The BoS secretly takes position near the war memorial in an old military base to prepare more attacks *Smuggler problems becoming higher in buffalo and other regions *The police force restores a helicopter for police use #The time-stream is restored throughout the world #But someone then ruptures it :( ''' 2348 * The BoS retakes buffalo * The NCR launches heavy offenses with all it has against the BoS * The BoS is in the progress of moving out a nuclear bomb via super fortress, the NCR wants to detonate it against the BoS * Ranger Vets arrive in buffalo * The BoS humiliates the NCR by destroying two of their division in only an hour * The NCR capture a BoS jetplane and shoot down the super fortress over the city * Buffalo is wiped out by a atomic blast, there are 10 survivors * NCR is beat out of the area by the BoS 2351 * Civilization almost fully restored, the NCR is beat back into the mojave and california by a combined BoS and Enclave force * The Enclave helps rebuild buffalo but to no avail. * Commonwealth, East BoS and the Floridian BoS all merge to form the East-US Commonwealth *